Is there anything left?
by GlitteryPineapples
Summary: Ellie didn't asked to be thrown into this world of chaos, no one did. Now she has to fight her way through countless of the dead, make it to somewhere safe and try to survive alongside her friends. But is there anywhere left?


Ellie was running faster than she could have ever imagined her legs could take her. Everything around her was alien, she didn't know where she was going but where ever it was, she wasn't going to stop.

The hungry groans around her were passing like a speeding car, only they didn't disappear. It was as if they were everywhere.

The forests were meant to be a tranquil place, but it seemed like a dream that was too far away from reality now.

The crunch of the leaves beneath her did little to drown out the heavy snarles around her, any other person would be scared, afraid of them. Ellie wanted to survive, but it wasn't the fear of death that drove her to keep running even with the burning in her legs.

Two years ago seemed like a lifetime away, it was a world that didn't exist anymore. Two years ago Ellie was normal, like everyone else at her college.

_-Two Years Ago-_

_Day of Outbreak_

_Location: Britain _

"Pete, pass my bag over here." called Ellie from across the room. Peter, a thin 18 year old kid, picked up Ellie's backpack from the floor by the strap before tossing it towards her. She caught it with ease and rooted around looking for something. A girl with long blonde hair, Keris, skipped up to Ellie.

"Holly's going to kill you if you don't find the work, you know?" Keris informed her with a smug smile, Ellie rolled her eyes as she pulled out a folder and waved it in front of Keris.

"Looks like I'm going to survive this class." Ellie joked as she quickly slid the folder across a nearby desk. Peter joined them and placed his own work on top of Ellie's.

"That is if she even shows up for the class. It's been almost twenty minutes since the lesson started, not that I'm complaining." he said through a grin.

"I hope it's nothing to do with her daughter." Keris added mentioning their art teacher's 4 year old daughter who often came in with her mother during lessons.

Suddenly there was a bang as the classroom door swung open and collided with the wall. In stumbled a woman with short black hair. She clutched her upper arm and looked as if she was thriving in pain. An older student ran over to help her in some way.

"Holly!" he yelled as he came closer, the teacher wobbled forward. The rest of the class had already crowded around her.

"Some crazy guy outside bit me." Holly exclaimed as she gripped even tighter around her arm, Keris was already pulling out her phone.

"I'm calling an ambulance." she stated before holding the phone to her ear. Ellie could only watch as blood stained Holly's hand while the older student kneeled down next to her as her knees buckled underneather her. Ellie then noticed that Peter wasn't watching Holly, but instead looking out of the window. His face was riddled with a strange mix of curiosity and worry.

"Pete? What's wrong?" Ellie asked as she followed his gaze. But he didn't need to answer, the window overlooked the street and from what she could see, it was chaos.

"No one is answering!" Keris suddenly cried as she put down her phone.

"What? Why?" asked one of the other students.

"That's why." Ellie replied pointing to the window. They turned to look and all that could be heard from them was silence.

The streets outside were filled with cars trying to get out of town, people running with bags and some with children on their hips or running alongside them. Ellie then spotted a man walking out from behind a car that had crashed into the back of another. He was dragging his feet and his mouth snapped open and closed at every passing person. But then one a lady ran into him, she haden't been watching where she was going, the man latched on to her with no hesitation.

Ellie walked up to the window and pressed her hands against the glass as if to get a better view.

The lady looked like she was screaming as she struggled with the man's grip around her arm, then it happened.

The man leaned in and began tearing her apart. His teeth closing around her neck and ripping away her skin. The blood came strong and heavy after that. The lady fell to the floor followed by the monster.

Suddenly a face covered in blood jumped into Ellie's view, it was another man. He stared at Ellie for what felt like forever before slamming his hands against the glass of the window as if trying to grab for her. Ellie jumped back at the sight of what looked like something straight out of a horor movie. Peter grabbed Ellie's arm and pulled her further back as the man's smacks on the glass seemed to draw others to join him, there must have been five of them now.

"What the hell are they?!" shouted one of the students from the back of the crowd.

"This has to be a joke, right?" another nervously laughed but shut up as he received multiple glares.

"We have to get out of here." mumbled Peter to Ellie as he pulled her out of the crowd followed by Keris.

Everything after seemed to happen all at once.

There was a loud smash as the glass from the window shattered letting the screams and chaos from the outside world pour into the classroom. They were climbing in thought the window, disregarding the sharp glass from the window as if they felt no pain. They were making some sort of snarling sound as they grabbed for the student. Everyone backed away from the on coming creatures. Except for one girl who had tripped up as she tried to escape, it was more than enough time for them to get her. A woman with tangled hair grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards her as she groaned in hunger. There was a ear piercing screech as teeth sank into the trapped girl's calf. The other one pounced onto her, ripping her appart as the oter students could do nothing but watch.

Ellie looked over she shoulder to watch the carnage as more of them climbed though the shattered window. They were running now, though the back door of the classroom and deper into the college building. Peter held tight onto Ellie's hand as he lead her and Keris through the hallways.

Fear was crippling Ellie's chest as she struggled to breathe, or was that her asthma setting in? She couldn't tell the difference, she had become deaf to any sound other than the screams. And the moans. She couldn't even hear her own footstep anymore as Peter hauled her along. Ellie couldn't help but wonder how he and Keris were feeling, were they as scared as she felt?

She didn't realise that her world was over now.

That it was the beginning of the end of her life.


End file.
